Silver Dragons
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: What if Kujas intent hadn't been to destroy Gaia but to rule it? After kidnapping Garnet and her friends she finds herself forced into marriage with Kuja and seperated from those she held close. With only General Beatrix by her side Garnet must bring down her tyrant of a husband and protect those who rely on her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Garnet stared at her mother in disbelief, at her sides her hands twitched as the resisted clenching themselves into fists. How could she lie so brazenly? Did the lives she had destroyed mean nothing? Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two jesters jumping about, awaiting their orders. "I – I don't believe you!" Garnet cried shaking her head. She could see the warm smile her mother, Queen Brahne, had greeted her with slowly disappear. The cold look in her eyes sparked and she suddenly grew furious. Throwing down her fan she berated her daughter, but something else had caught Garnet's attention. A glimmer of silver caught her eye and she turned to stare at a familiar handsome man striding into the room. His hair was pure silver and hung loosely down his back, the mixture of white and deep purple only emphasised his pale complexion giving him an almost ethereal look.

"May I also play a part in this act?"

"Act?" Garnet straightened up and turned to face the stranger but she was sure she had seen him somewhere before. _Treno_, she suddenly remembered, _but even then he had been familiar!_

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play. There is a knight on a white horse and a beautiful princess," his light blue eyes smiled at her flirtatiously and Garnet felt herself blushingly lightly. "It is a tragic tale of love. Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years." As he spoke Kuja stepped closer to her, reaching out and taking her hand. Garnet was shocked by his brazen act, he knew she was a princess yet he presumed to touch her so? She tried to free her hand but found it held firmly in place.

"You…I've seen you before…" She fought to keep her voice strong, to bury the nerves which threatened to overwhelm her. What was happening? Why was he here? What was he doing with her mother? She tried to turn and look at Queen Brahne but Kuja held her gaze firmly with his. _Why is she not stopping him?_ Garnet thought as Kuja reached up to stroke a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"It appears we are destined to meet again. My sweet angel come to me," he pulled her even closer so that Garnet could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. She was shocked to find there was no warmth, only cold, which penetrated through her orange overalls and white shirt. She shuddered and tried to pull away but Kuja only smiled at her struggles. "I will take you to a world of dreams." Sparkling red light filled her vision and Garnet felt herself tugged into the depths of sleep. "She is beautiful even in sleep."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Her right arm tingled painfully, it wasn't until Garnet opened her eyes that she realised she was lying on her arm. Carefully she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small circular chamber seemingly made of metal, the floor had a pattern which she was sure was imprinted on her cheek. The air was uncomfortably warm and she wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her face. _Where are we?_ She tried to think about what had happened. She remembered walking around the desert, looking for Kuja's palace. _The quicksand,_ she realised looking around in horror where they were. _So much for a surprise attack._ She thought bitterly.

_"My little Canary has awakened."_ Garnet looked up sharply as the voice filled the room, how long had Kuja been watching her? _"The door to your chamber will open in a moment. Follow the Black Mage's instructions."_ Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head firmly, she was not about to walk in to a trap. She jumped up as the floor began moving in a circular motion, moving over to the wall and hugging it tightly as the floor opened to reveal the source of heat. Only a few feet below her lava bubbled menacingly, she flinched as a bubble burst and sent a spot landing just millimetres from her foot. _"I can of course guarantee your safety; I have no intentions of harming my Canary. Your friends however…well I care not for them. So, do I have your obedience?"_ Biting the inside of her cheek Garnet forced herself to nod and the floor shifted back into its closed position. The door slid open and she followed the Black Mage over a small bridge where a second one waited.

"Stand here please Miss." She nodded and stood in the centre between them, closing her eyes as they teleported her away. When she opened her eyes she had to take a minute to adjust to the darkness. The room was windowless and lit with candles in sconces along the wall and a roaring fireplace. Bookcases lined one of the walls and in the centre of the room was a hole covered by a metal grill.

"Sweet Canary, welcome to my humble abode." Kuja bowed deeply to her as she stepped off a circular disk, but she caught the mocking glint in his light blue gaze. He reached for her gloved hand but Garnet snatched it back quickly, she remembered their encounter in her palace. "I will tame you eventually," he smiled and gestured for her to sit down at a small circular table. Seeing no point in refusing Garnet obeyed and accepted a goblet of wine from him suspiciously. Even after he had poured himself a goblet from the same jug and drunk deeply she still couldn't bring herself to drink. The two sat in silence, thoughts tumbling around Garnet's head but she was unable to voice any. Were her friends safe? Where were they? She suppressed a shudder as she thought about the circular floor in the chamber, had he opened it and sent her friends plunging to their deaths? She flinched as Kuja's fingertips brushed under her chin and turned her face so she was forced to look at him. "Why does the Canary not sing?" Garnet looked away with her eyes, when she tried to move her head he forced it back to look at him. "_Garnet_," his voice was sharp and she looked back at him. "Do I need to remind you of what will happen to your friends if I get anything less than obedience?" Garnet shook her head vigorously, "Then speak. I shall not be given the silent treatment in my own home." Garnet looked at him helplessly, how could she tell him she couldn't? Kuja stood up and walked over to the circular hole in the floor. Nervously Garnet stood and followed him, following his gaze down into the pit below. She gasped as she saw Eiko and Mog, both looking as if they were asleep. Eiko's arms were curled around Mog, her face buried into the soft fur of the Moogle. Slowly the floor began to circulate revealing the horror beneath. Desperately Garnet reached out and grabbed Kuja's arm. She tried to break his concentration but he was staring entranced at the widening floor below. "It just takes one word."

"I cannot!" She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She looked back down to see Mog had woken up, and was flying frantically around trying to pick Eiko up but finding her too heavy, Garnet grabbed Kuja's mantle and twisted him around to face her, her deep brown eyes were bright with tears and she tapped frantically at her throat all the time mouthing; "I cannot speak!" Kuja looked at her startled and clicked his fingers; Garnet looked into the pit and was relieved to see the floor had shut once more. She sagged with relief and leant against the railing of the grill keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut so he would not see her cry.

"You have no voice?" He asked softly and Garnet nodded, "a canary who cannot sing…such a tragedy. How long have you been silent?" Kuja asked gesturing for Garnet to take a seat at a small table; she looked at him unsure of how to answer. She flinched as Kuja rested a hand on her throat but he pressed his left hand against the back of her neck, almost as if he intended to strangle her. "I am just trying to help you," he laughed coldly. "Can you use your own magic?" Timidly she held up right hand and concentrated on her magic, a small white ball appeared and floated lazily when she took her hand away. "Then it is not magic…" Kuja sat opposite her and motioned for a black mage to serve them drinks. "We will have to find a way to return your voice my little Canary…I have heard you singing. Nothing is sadder than a songbird losing her voice." Garnet looked at him unsure of whether he was mocking her but he seemed quite serious. She took a sip from the silver goblet one of the mages placed in front of her and almost spat out the liquid in shock. She had tasted spiced wine before, but this was thick and heavy. She would not put it past Kuja to drug her. Her lack of voice was starting to irk her and she set the goblet down with more vehemence than she meant too. This was not the man she wanted to be silent around. The childish part of her wanted to rage at him, to blame him for everything that had happened and the fate that had befallen her mother. But the mature part of her just needed to know _why_? What was he planning with the eidolons? _Does he realise I possess mine again?_ This was not an appealing thought, if he did would he steal them once more? And if he did not…what would he do when he learnt that she had claimed her powers once more? A flash caught Garnet's eye and she looked over Kuja's shoulder to see an orb with an image of Zidaine, she felt her stomach clench as she saw the metal floor beneath him. It was closed, but what would it take for Kuja to decide he no longer needed her friends alive? _Uncle Cid_? She saw a piece of brown cloth flutter in the corner of the orb and her fear overcame her. If her uncle died…it was bad enough she had brought her own kingdom to ruin without destroying her uncle's! Kuja followed her gaze and smiled. "So you're finally awake…" Kuja stood up and Garnet made to follow him but something kept her bound to the chair. She looked over at one of the black mages who bowed his head in apology. She could only hear the murmuring of Kuja's voice, what he was plotting that he did not want her to know about? "Forgive me little canary but your ears are too innocent for the task I must bestow on your friend." Gently Kuja pulled Garnet to her feet and swept his arm around her slender waist. "I must send him on an errand I am afraid he is unlikely to return from…but I will keep you occupied while you wait." The wolfish grin he bestowed upon her did little to calm her nerves and she pushed him away. At the sound of Zidaine's voice she tried to push past Kuja but he was too quick for her and grabbed her arm to pull her back. "Stay here and do not make a sound," Garnet glared at him her brown eyes blazing with hatred as he mocked her. "I am not unfair, if both you and Zidaine co-operate then I will let you say goodbye to him."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Garnet pressed her ear to the door desperately trying to overhear what Kuja was saying. She could barely make out his muffled voice, but Zidaine's anger was clear. Behind her she heard the black mage shifting uncomfortably and she turned to look at him. She wanted to ask why he was there; did he really believe Kuja would help them?

"Please miss, it's best the master does not catch you listening at doors." Garnet scoffed, if Kuja thought she would be addressing him as such then he was in for a rude awakening. _I am a princess;_ she thought proudly but a stabbing pain her chest brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't a princess. Not for much longer anyway. Once she returned to Alexandria she would be crowned queen, how much longer could she stay away for? _I should never have left…how could I abandon my people when they need me?_ She sat back down and rested her hands in her lap, every so often she would glance at the black mage but he stood silently in the corner as deep in his thoughts as she.

"I want to see Dagger!" Garnet stood up at the sound of Zidaine's voice and faced the door. "_Where is she_?" The door to the small room opened and Zidaine rushed in, looking Garnet over to make sure she was safe. As Zidaine opened his arms to her Garnet hesitantly stepped in to his embrace, her eyes stinging.

"As you can see her highness is quite safe." Zidaine's grip tightened on Garnet and she forced herself to smile reassuringly at him. "Now, choose your companions who will accompany you."

"Dagger." Zidaine spoke without hesitating and Garnet moved to detach herself, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm not leaving her with you." Kuja laughed coldly and shook his head, stepping between the two he plucked Garnet away and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist pinning her arms to her sides.

"You let your emotions rule you, it makes you weak. Where I am sending you magic cannot be used, would you really put her highness at such a risk?" Garnet watched as Zidaine clenched his fists, she wished she could speak out to him and reassure him she would be fine.

"She will not be safer here with you."

"I have already guaranteed her safety to her, and as you can see no harm has befallen her in my company so far." Garnet nodded as Zidaine looked to her for confirmation. "When you return you will be reunited with the dear princess. Rather _if_ you return. Now choose your companions and choose _wisely_." Garnet could see it pained Zidaine and she opened her mouth to reassure him, remembering at the last moment that she could not speak. Noticing that Kuja's grip on her waist had slackened she slid from his arms and moved towards Zidaine, squeezing his hands gently. She could see he was distressed, how could he choose whose lives to risk by bringing them? And what of those he left behind? Would they be at greater risk? "Your decision should not be difficult. I have already told you there is an anti-magic barrier around your location – even you cannot be stupid enough to even think on taking a mage with you."

"Fine…I want to take Steiner, Freya and Amarant." Garnet nodded reassuringly to Zidaine, she was sure she would be able to protect the remaining four. Vivi and Eiko were only children; surely Kuja would not harm them?

"Very well. Bid her highness farewell, I am doubtful you will see her again." Kuja smiled cruelly and left the small room leaving them alone as he gestured for the black mage to follow him. Garnet rested her head on Zidaine's shoulder, closing her eyes so she could be enveloped by his scent.

"I will come back for you," Zidaine whispered reassuringly and Garnet wished that she could believe him. his gloved hand gently slipped beneath her chin so that he could tilt her head up. "I promise. I will not leave you with this demon." A small smiled flickered across Garnet's lips and she nodded, leaning in to his hand as he brought it to up to her cheek. She was aware of the closeness between them as Zidaine's head tilted down, their lips almost touching. A rough hand grasped her just above her elbow and pulled her backwards. "Leave her alone!" Garnet tried to pull away from Kuja but his grip was possessive and she could see jealousy raging through his eyes.

"Her highness is not a common bar wench," Kuja growled. "Now come. Your friends are waiting." Zidaine glowered at Kuja, his fists were clenched at his sides and his legs slightly bowed in the stance he took before attacking. "Pitiful," Kuja shook his head and flicked his wrist lazily, a gust of wind sent Zidaine crashing backwards into the wall. Garnet's magic flared to life as she reached out to try and heal Zidaine. "No your highness, do not waste your energy on such low life." Kuja turned her around to face him, his cool fingertips pressing against her forehead. "We will discuss the company you have grown accustomed to when you awake."

Garnet's surroundings were quite different when she awoke. Rather than the metal prison she found herself in a lavishly furnished room on a bed with rich coverings and furs. Kuja was sitting before a hearth lit with a roaring fire, at the sound of her stirring he looked over and smiled coldly. Ignoring him Garnet closed her eyes and focused on searching for her eidolons, she didn't feel empty and nauseous like she had when they had been extracted.

"Your eidolons are safe my Canary. It was your mother who desired them for destruction, I desire something quite different." _I need to get away from here,_ Garnet thought seeing something frightening spark in Kuja's violet eyes. But how could she get herself and her friends out safely without Zidaine? "I have had a bath prepared for you, I am sure after your travels you must be weary. After that you will dress and join me for dinner my sweet Canary, I have had some clothes prepared for you." Sitting up Garnet caught sight of the folded garments on a chair close by to Kuja; she shook her head wanting to accept nothing from this man. "Must I remind you that only your full co-operation will protect the remainder of your friends in my custody? Are you really going to endanger them over a dress?" Garnet mustered her best regal face as she glowered at the man. _Please hurry Zidaine,_ she had no doubt that he would return to her with whatever Kuja had sent him to retrieve. She just prayed it would not be long.

Standing up Garnet followed Kuja into a smaller chamber where a bath had been prepared for her. The bath was luxurious and welcome after trawling through the desert but Garnet wasted no time in washing, fearing the longer she took to bathe the more likely it would be before Kuja came to disturb her. She washed the grit and sand from her hair, feeling more like her old self as she washed away the dirt from her travels. If only she could speak then perhaps she could at least try to bargain with Kuja. Wrapping herself in a large sheet she was about to enter the main chamber when she realised Kuja would most likely be waiting for her.

"You cannot dress yourself sweet Canary," she heard his voice call through the door and felt her cheeks flare with heat. "There is a screen for you to change behind, I am a gentleman." Rolling her eyes Garnet clenched her fists and strode into the room regally. She spotted the screen and picked up the dress so that she could change, determined to do so alone. As soon as she slipped the dress on she realised she would not be able to lace it up herself and silently cursed Kuja. She tried her best to lace it from behind but knew it was futile. Kuja's fingertips brushed across her bare back and Garnet flinched away refusing to look at him as he gently laced up the back of her dress. Garnet was surprised at his speed and expertise as he worked. She felt herself turned around gently as Kuja rested his hands on her waist; she met his violet eyes unflinchingly. "Come, let us dine." Nodding Garnet walked forcing her body to remain aloof as Kuja's hand remained on her waist as he guided her through his palace. dining chamber was small and intimate with only a richly decorated circular table and two throne-like chairs furnishing it. Candles on the table and along the wall and Garnet couldn't help but feel uneasy at the sudden romantic atmosphere within the room.

Two black mages entered the room, one carrying dishes of delicious smelling food and the other goblets and wine. Both bowed low as they set their wares on the table but Garnet kept her eyes focused on a spot in front of her, she was aware of Kuja's eyes on her and eventually forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I have given your thief twenty-four hours to achieve the object I need. If he returns within that time then I have agreed to set your friends free." _And if he does not return? _Garnet wanted to ask, the question was clearly in her eyes as Kuja smiled slowly. "Provided you do not displease me, your friends will be perfectly safe. They shall not be freed as promptly, but as you earn my trust I shall reward you with their freedom." Garnet nodded to show that she understood, it irked her that she could not speak out and try to make him see reason. She could not trust him, no matter how much he vouched for their safety. A thick silence descended between the two as they ate; the food was rich and delicious but Garnet found she had no appetite and merely pushed morsels around her plate half-heartedly. As the black mages cleared away the plates Kuja offered Garnet his hand and she carefully rose. "It must be frightening to think that upon your return home you shall be queen. A heavy burden to befall one so young," Kuja's tone was one of casual conversation but Garnet felt the first tendrils of fear grip her belly. "Do you truly feel ready to take that responsibility, alone?" _It is my duty,_ Garnet thought forcing her expression to remain calm. "A canary as sweet as yourself, as beautiful, should not have to bear such a burden alone." Garnet almost choked as she realised where Kuja was going, at what he was suggesting. "Forgive me for being frank my Canary but your recent actions have been…" he trailed off and Garnet looked at him sharply. "Running away? Twice? Who is leading your people at this very moment?" Tears of guilt pricked Garnet's eyes but she blinked them away rapidly; he was right. How could she have ever thought running away was the solution? She could have contacted her Uncle Cid another way, a messenger may have reached him faster than she had travelled and she certainly would have caused less trouble. _What must the citizens think of me now? I have left them to rebuild Alexandria without me…I should be there leading them._ "Sweet Canary you should not feel ashamed, you are young. You are too fragile to rule alone," Kuja opened a door and Garnet recognised the chamber as the one he had brought her too when she had first awoken. She moved towards the metal grill desperate to see her friends but Kuja turned her gently to face him. He tilted her head up so that he could hold her gaze with his own, his free hand trailing down to rest on her lower back so that he could close the gap between them. "Sweet Canary, allow me to rule by your side. To guide you in times of crisis." He lowered his head to brush her lips with his but Garnet found the strength to push him away.

"No," She cried out emphatically but of course no sound escaped her.

"Think wisely," Kuja's voice hardened as he gestured to the grill. Pulling herself free from his grip Garnet swept across the room and peered in desperate to see that her friends were safe. They all still appeared to be asleep, even Mog had returned to his slumber. "I am not a cruel man; your thief has less than seventeen hours to return. I shall give you the same amount of time to make your decision." Garnet refused to look up at him; instead she kept her eyes focused on her friends. There was no decision to be made. If she refused him then surely her friends would bear the brunt of the punishment. She looked down at the four sleeping; Vivi, Eiko and Mog were curled together while Quina was sprawled further back. Garnet frowned realising that someone was missing. _Zidaine said he would take Steiner, Frey and Amarant…where is my uncle?_ She looked at Kuja accusingly but could see he was just as surprised as she by the number below. He scowled furiously and whirled around to face two of the black mages standing guard by the door.

"Find the frog _immediately_!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It was evident that the disappearance of Regent Cid troubled Kuja more than he let on, his elegant fingertips drummed against the table top and he barked at anyone who disturbed them. Garnet was seated at a desk, her mind split asunder. She was torn between fear for her uncle and Kuja's proposal. She could not accept him; he would be an atrocious king. _How could I hope to protect my people from him when I cannot even protect my friends?_ She looked across the room at Kuja; he glared at a globe levitating in front of him, his eyes moving from side to side as he sought out her uncle. Rising to her feet Garnet approached Kuja and stood slightly behind him so that she too could study the globe. The images within flashed by in a sickening blur and she could barely focus on anything.

"Three-sixty-seven," he barked pushing his chair back and rising. "Have extra mages stand guard by the prisoners. If the frog appears bring him to me." Garnet moved so that she could sit opposite Kuja, aware of his eyes following her. She glanced at him to see a suspicious look in his violet eyes, sighing Garnet shrugged and gestured to the room. She had not left his sight since awakening, how could he think she had anything to do with this? "He was with the thief…he must have slipped out with him…" The mention of Zidaine made Garnet's heart twist sharply and she glanced around for a sign of a clock or anything which might indicate how much time had passed since his departure. "Perhaps you should accept that your thief will not be returning sweet Canary," Kuja's voice was cold and harsh but Garnet refused to let him see that she fearfully agreed. Red light sparked across Kuja's fingertips and Garnet jumped to her feet recognising the sleeping spell he had now put her under twice. Without thinking she summoned her white magic and threw up a reflective shield to protect herself. She had no intentions of being put back under a sleeping spell; she would not be able to protect her uncle and friends if she was constantly asleep. "I thought perhaps this would ease your wait," Garnet shook her head but refused to take down the shield as the magic disappeared from Kuja's fingertips.

Garnet approached the metal grill and looked down at her friends who were sleeping below. _Has he put them under a sleeping spell?_ She bit her lip and wondered if this was a true vision she looked down upon. She could feel Kuja's eyes on her and she turned to look at him, gesturing down to her friends.

"I want to see them." She mouthed but Kuja only shook his head.

"Your friends are quite safe." The look Garnet threw at him was one of disbelief and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You will be reunited with them when the thief fails to return. I will have to decide upon their fates then after all." Cold dread washed over Garnet and she felt the blood drain from her face. "They will be perfectly safe but I need to ensure they do not intend to plot against me once more." Garnet gestured frantically to Eiko and Vivi, they were only children; how much plotting could they get up to? "They may be children but look how far your little black mage has come. And that summoner…she could be a potential threat if allowed to live to adulthood." He joined her beside the metal grill and looked down at the sleeping group. "The strange beast…that should be no threat. But the other two…" Garnet looked down at her friends feeling her stomach clench, she spotted Kuja's hand resting on the railing and forced herself to take hold of it. "What would you have me do? Set them free?" Garnet nodded emphatically, "sweet Canary…this is why you need someone to rule by your side. You are too soft-hearted." With his free hand he cupped Garnet's right cheek and caressed it softly. "I have no intentions of harming your friends, should I need to I shall have to keep them captive for the remainder of their lives." Garnet flinched; both were so young. What kind of life would that be? "While we wait for your uncle to be found and your thief to return perhaps we should try to retrieve your voice." Accepting his help was the last thing Garnet wanted to do but she knew she could not remain mute forever.

Kuja waved his hand and a pile of comfortable looking cushions and blankets appeared on the floor, nervously Garnet settled back on them cringing as she caught the lustful look in his eyes. _Mother how did you ever get mixed up with this man?_ She wondered if she would ever have the courage to ask Kuja that question when she regained her voice; would she want to know the answer? Would she even receive the truth? Kuja's fingertips touched the hollow of her throat and Garnet flinched backwards, her eyes squeezing themselves tightly shut.

"You need to take your shield down; I cannot help you if my magic is going to reflect." Nodding to show she understood Garnet drew in a deep breath and dispersed her shield. She eyed Kuja wearily her instincts alert in case she needed to protect herself. "How long has it been since you lost your voice?" Garnet shrugged unsure of how to answer him, "I assume it must have been after your mother's death." She nodded and tried to sit up but Kuja firmly pushed her back down. She tapped her chest to try and signal her eidolons. "Ah…I see…" Curiosity got the better of Garnet and she watched Kuja as he began using his magic to pry at her voice. She felt something heavy on her throat and she winced as his magic probed and prodded at her. _Please hurry Zidaine;_ she thought quickly closing her eyes as Kuja's gaze met her own. "Your thief will not return, perhaps you should accept this now and save yourself the grief."

"Master, we have the frog." A black mage mercifully interrupted them and Garnet's eyes snapped open suddenly aware of the compromising position she was in. A second black mage entered carrying her uncle and holding him out by the cloak. Kuja kept his hand firmly on Garnet's shoulder, a wicked smile flickering across his face.

"Put me down this instance! _What_ are you doing to the princess?"

"She has being gracious enough to keep me company while your hired thief runs an errand for me." Kuja gestured to the pile of cushions and Garnet pushed his hand away so that she could sit up. She could tell from the uncomfortable heat that her cheeks were a deep crimson and she stood up straightening her skirts.

"Has he harmed you Garnet?" Garnet shook her head to reassure her uncle and stepped around Kuja as he too rose to his feet.

"Why would I wish the princess harm? I have high hopes for her future." Garnet looked at him and shook her head slightly; she had not accepted his proposal nor did she wish for her uncle to learn of it this way. Catching her eyes Kuja seemed to study her for a few moments before bowing his head in silent agreement. "Why were you trespassing in my palace?"

"I was _not_ trespassing. The door to my cell opened and I stepped out, I was hardly going to wait for death to seek me there." Kuja nodded thoughtfully and gestured for Garnet to sit down at the table. "What have you done with Zidaine? I was with him when you summoned him, he never returned…"

"Your thief has gone on an errand for me. He has less than an hour to return…if he is not back by then I can only assume he was unsuccessful." Garnet felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she bowed her head to hide this. Had twenty-four hours truly passed so quickly? "Take the regent to join the others. I will decide their fate once we know what has become of the thief."

Garnet was sitting in the room that Kuja had assigned as her personal chambers. She had been brought there shortly after her uncle had been taken to her friends. Unshed tears stung her eyes and her throat ached painfully. She knew it was well past the allotted time Zidaine had to return. _He cannot be dead…and what of Steiner and the others?_ She could not return to Alexandria without them, she needed them to rule. Steiner had been by her side for as long as she could remember; he and Beatrix _were_ Alexandria. The door to her chamber opened and she turned around to see Kuja filling the door. His face was a sombre mask but she could see the triumphant glimmer in his eyes.

"Sweet Canary –" He strode towards her holding out his arms but Garnet moved back shaking her head. "I am sure your friends fought valiantly, but alas…I am afraid their curtains have fallen." _No, no, no!_ Garnet cried internally, they could not be dead. "Perhaps you will allow me to comfort you during this most grievous time?" Backed in to a wall Garnet had nowhere to turn and stared daggers at Kuja as he took hold of her waist and pulled her close. He pressed her head against his shoulder, gently stroking her thick hair. "As your king I will take away the pain of ruling. You should not be forced to deal with such a responsibility during this grievous time. Allow me to rule with you, to rule you." _No._ Garnet felt her heart turn to stone and she pushed Kuja away roughly, her magic sparking at her fingertips.

"Never!" She shouted wordlessly at him. She had never attempted a black magic spell, but hatred seared through her and she somehow summoned a ball of fire which she aimed at Kuja. He was older and far more experienced in magic than her, effortlessly he deflected her magic and gripped her throat.

"You will never use your magic against me again." He growled, his violet eyes were alight with fury. The hand at her throat squeezed and she felt her airways cut off. "You will truly refuse me?" Despite the hand clenching her throat Garnet nodded, bitter hatred blazing within her deep brown eyes. "Very well…" Kuja released her and the fury was erased from his face as if someone had wiped it clean with a cloth. Circling her waist Kuja led Garnet from the chamber and on to the teleport pad outside the door. She saw the metal grill and felt her stomach drop. "I cannot trust that your friends will not be a threat to me…your uncle at least has the power to raise an army against me." Garnet looked down at her friends who were beginning to stir; all except Quina looked concerned for their fate.

"They will not!" Garnet tried to argue growing ever more frustrated at the disappearance of her voice. "_Please_!" She felt her legs buckle as out of the corner of her eye she saw the metal floor slowly beginning to open. Vivi, who had been sitting ever so close to the middle, suddenly scooted towards the wall. She could see he was trying to summon an aero spell but Kuja had clearly learnt from Garnet using a spell on him. She realised then that her own magic had been muted and rendered useless.

"I am sorry my sweet Canary, but this is how their roles must end." Tears pricked Garnet's eyes as she looked between Kuja and the horror unfolding below them. "In time your grief will heal." Shaking her head Garnet felt her throat close, what could she do? _They would never be a threat to him! Uncle would never raise an army against him._ But she realised that her uncle would have no choice. Unless…_there is only one way._ Choking back a sob Garnet seized Kuja's arm and pulled him around to face her, before she could change her mind she grasped his shoulders and stood on tiptoe so she could push her lips against his. _This is the only way,_ she told herself. If Kuja was her husband then her uncle could not raise an army against him, not unless he wanted to raise an army against his own niece. _We will be allies…_

"A kiss is meant to reassure me?" Garnet was horrified to see the floor of the chamber was still opening. She gestured to her throat unsure of how else to make Kuja realise what she was agreeing to. As she glanced back to the chamber she was sickened to see the floor was almost fully opened, her friends were standing now and pressing themselves against the wall.

"_Kuja_!" Garnet cried silently, "_please_!" She dropped to her knees clinging to his hands, she bowed her head in a sign of obedience. She had seen this gesture only once; she had been incredibly young. Perhaps she had only just arrived at Alexandria? A brief war had taken place and the general of the army had visited the palace to surrender and swear fealty. She used that gesture now to try and show Kuja she would accept his proposal. He tugged one of his hands free only to rest it behind her head so that he could twist her hair and pull her head backwards.

"You will accept my proposal in exchange for the safety of your friends?" Garnet nodded emphatically pleading with her eyes for him to stop. "I suppose this would solve the problem of your uncle raising an army…but what of your other friends?" He seemed to consider the thought for a few moments before nodding his head slowly. "Very well…I am sure we can work something out to ensure they will not be a danger. _Ninety-four_," he barked suddenly. "Bring up the prisoners." As Kuja released her, Garnet dropped her head to the floor and buried her face into her arms so she could sob quietly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"You should compose yourself my Canary; after all we are giving your friends joyous news." Kuja gently pulled Garnet to her feet and kissed her cheek gently, his lips were cold and Garnet flinched backwards. She had never given much thought to her first kiss; she had always known it wouldn't be with someone she loved – that was not her duty. But she had never thought it would be to a man she loathed. "If you would rather change your mind –" Garnet shook her head knowing what the consequences would be. _Zidaine please come back,_ she pleaded. She didn't believe for a second that he had perished, it was impossible. "You should smile at least." Garnet glared at him, was he truly so insensitive? How could he think she could force herself to smile after agreeing to marry him less than an hour after learning of Zidaine's potential death? She looked around and spotted a piece of parchment and quill on his desk. Striding over she dipped the quill in ink and wrote him a note, the only way she could think to express her thoughts without him manipulating them.

_My friends will never believe I have agreed to marry you for love or any such feeling, but I do not want them to know I have agreed to save their lives. We will tell them this is a political marriage. Vivi and Eiko will at least accept this even if my uncle does not._

She presented the note to him just as voices reached the outside of the door. Kuja scanned the note and nodded with a cold smile on his lips. As the door to the chamber opened he scrunched the piece of parchment up and tossed it into the hearth where the flames licked at it before consuming it entirely. Two black mages led her friends in, one leading them at the front and a second bringing up the rear. All were subdued; even Quina's insatiable sense of hunger and curiosity seemed to have diminished under the bleak atmosphere. Kuja gestured for the four to take a seat, Garnet hoped that Mog was safely tucked away in Eiko's clothes rather than something had befallen the young moogle.

"Where's Zidaine and the others?" Vivi was the first to speak and Garnet quickly turned around so they would not see the grief on her face. Had her uncle not mentioned Zidaine's task? _He would not have seen any reason to distress them. _

"Perished." Kuja's voice was blunt and to the point, "I sent the thief and the remainder of your party to retrieve an artefact for me; they failed." _They could still return,_ Garnet wanted to argue but knew even if she could speak it would have been pointless.

"Just because they're not back yet doesn't mean they failed – Zidaine would never fail! He's probably just running late!" Tears trickled down Garnet's cheeks at the adamant tone in Eiko's voice. For someone so young she was incredibly stubborn and sure of herself; perhaps Kuja was right and once she was older she would be a threat to him. but if that were true then it was all the more reason to protect her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Simple. Your friends did not travel alone; I sent an escort with them. When the escort returned without your friends…well…" A thick silence descended upon the group and Garnet did her best to muster herself, she had not wept in front of them after her mother's death; she could not weep now. "I made a vow to your thief –"

"Zidaine." Vivi spoke up, "his name was Zidaine." The sudden grip on Garnet's waist told her that Kuja was greatly displeased at someone speaking out against him.

"I made a vow to _Zidaine_," Kuja spat the name, "that you would all be safe." He let the sentence hang in the air as he put on a show of consoling Garnet. "I will arrange for an airship to take you all home tomorrow. The Princess Garnet and I will see you off before beginning our own journey."

"Dagger isn't coming with us?" Vivi's voice was so childlike and innocent it broke Garnet's heart. _Oh Vivi…_

"The princess will not be a princess for much longer – she has a kingdom to run." Garnet felt herself slowly turned around and she held her chin up, all traces of grief erased from her soft features. "And she has graciously accepted my offer to help her rule. As her king." Regent Cid's outburst was the loudest and Garnet looked at him shocked, her mouth forming a surprised 'o' at the vulgar outburst.

"She's meant to marry Zidaine!" Eiko cried out her eyes bright with tears, "we were rivals in love, but she was meant to win!" Garnet frowned and shook her head unsure of what was going through Eiko's mind at that moment; nor did Kuja.

"The princess cannot marry a lowly thief," he scoffed.

"But she can marry a kidnapper?"

"_Eiko_!" Garnet cried, how could she keep the young summoner safe if she could not think before she spoke? She rested her hand on Kuja's arm and squeezed it lightly.

"I have not kidnapped the princess – you all trespassed upon my domain. And as you can see the princess is perfectly well," Kuja gestured to the fine lilac gown she wore with the slashed sleeves to reveal her slender arms. "May I also remind you that the thi – Zidaine, kidnapped the princess on their first encounter?" Garnet looked up at Kuja and shook her head ever so slightly, urging him to leave her friends in peace. "Whether you approve or not is irrelevant, I thought perhaps you would be happy for the princess." Kuja shrugged and gestured for the two black mages to come forwards, "take our guests to their chambers. See that they are fed and well looked after; they will have an early start in the morning. Regent Cid, would you join us for supper?"

"Of course," the frog glared at Kuja but accepted his invitation politely enough.

"I will send someone to collect you," Kuja bowed respectfully as the regent departed before turning to Garnet with a smile. "Come my Canary, we too should prepare for supper."

The meal was a subdued affair, Garnet sat in between her uncle and newly-betrothed feeling awkward. Having grown up in a political world she was quite used to uncomfortable situations, but she found herself almost wishing to be sitting next to the prince of a rival kingdom than this dinner. At least in that situation she knew her place, knew the part she had to play. Here she could not even rely on her voice to make conversation when the air thickened with silence.

"Garnet are you _sure_ this is the correct decision?" The regent asked her, his voice was gentle and full of concern. Unable to speak Garnet nodded curtly, what choice did she have? Of course she had not told her uncle the reasoning behind her decision. She would. Eventually. But if she told him now she was sure it would just make the situation worse.

"Regent Cid with the utmost respect Queen Brahne had considered me for the princess – we had discussed her betrothal on many occasions."

"Do you believe this will ease my feelings? Her majesty, rest her soul, was not herself in the months leading up to her death. She had become intent with power – she tried to kill the princess, do you really believe that hearing she had considered marrying Garnet to you would console me?"

"The princess is young and grief stricken –"

"She would not rule alone." Garnet slammed her cutlery on the table and looked between the two men looking every inch the sixteen-year-old teenage girl that she was. "As you can see Regent, I believe she has made up her mind." Garnet could see that her uncle looked defeated and she swallowed the hard lump in her throat; she could not even confide in him. As long as she was mute she would be helpless to explain to him why she had to go through with this. The meal finished in silence, once a black mage had cleared their plates Garnet pushed her chair back to retire but Kuja shook his head.

"I understand Regent you may be upset at the prospect of your niece marrying, especially when she is still so young. And especially given the current state of your own marriage. How long has the Lady Hilda being missing now?" The regent remained silent and Garnet followed Kuja uneasily with her eyes as he rose and moved to the door of the intimate dining chamber. He opened the door and bowed low; Garnet jumped to her feet at the familiar figure and felt tears wash over her cheeks.

"My darling niece," Hilda gathered Garnet up into her arms and shushed the girl as she quietly cried into her shoulder. "Kuja, perhaps you could give us ladies a few moments?" Garnet was surprised that Kuja obliged, pausing at the door as he gestured for the regent to follow him. "Husband dear we will talk soon, I promise. But Kuja has kept me informed of Garnet's situation…I think perhaps I am the best to advise her at this moment in time." When the two men had departed Hilda sat Garnet back down and pulled a chair close so that she could sit beside her niece, all the time she kept a hold of one of Garnet's hands. "Sweet child, I was so deeply grieved to hear of your mother's passing." Garnet bowed her head to show her thanks and blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "Kuja also informs me you and he are to be wed…" Garnet's head snapped up and she frowned; how did her aunt know these things? How long had she been here? "I have not been captive my dear," Hilda scolded her lightly, "I will admit Kuja has a cruel streak – but he also has a tender one. He comforted me in a time of great need…but now I see I must return to my duty." Hilda cupped Garnet's cheeks and held the young princess's gaze, "you have been given a terrible path to walk my darling. I am only sorry I cannot do anything to ease your suffering." Garnet bowed her head slightly to acknowledge her aunt's words, but she could barely make out what Hilda was saying to her through the stream of questions buzzing around her mind. _I need my voice back…perhaps my aunt can help me escape from this mess. Or at least advise me on how to cope…_


End file.
